


you can't stay mad at me

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, angry erin, i forgot kevin im sorry, i promise there will be fluff...later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Erin isn't jealous or is she?





	1. Chapter 1

Erin wasn't jealous, nope not even the smallest bit. She definitely wasn't glaring hole into the back of a certain blonde's head while she made out with some random girl on the dance floor of April's pub. She felt a soft nudge from Abby who was looking at her with concern written all over her face 

"Are you alright?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just gunna" Erin geastured to the bathroom before drinking the last bit of her beer. She stood, a little wobbly but that's what seven beers will do to you, she stumbled into the bathroom locking it behind her. She didn't understand, and there wasn't much that Erin gilbert didn't understand but she couldn't just wrap her head around why holtz would flirt with her all day only to make out with strangers on a dancefloor. Maybe she was just stupid and was reading  to much into holtz's playful flirting. Of course holtz didn't like her nobody did not even Phil he only wanted her for sex and the occasion meal. 

Erin's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the bathroom door. 

"Sorry I'll be out in a minute!" She wiped the tears from her face and checked the mirror, nothing a little make up couldn't fix but she left her purse with Abby. Screw it shell just leave and text Abby to bring her her purse tomorrow. Another loud knock sounded and she groaned to herself whoever was on the other side wasn't very patient. Erin opened the door and was met with a frazzled blonde and her stranger, great could her night get any better?? She pushed past the blonde ignoring the fresh tears pouring out of her eyes, she couldn't let Abby and patty see her face so she slipped out the back exit and started her walk home 

_______________

Erin slammed the door to her apartment and finally allowed herself to cry, not just tears but full out heart wrenching, body racking sobs. She shouldn't being crying she was used to this but this time it somehow seems worse then Phil and the others this was holtzmann. She forced herself into her room, sight blurred by tears, she flopped down on her neatly made bed and cried herself to sleep for the first time in a while. 

_____________

 

Abby and patty were beyond worried at this point, they had figured Erin was just in the bathroom or had gone out for fresh air but holtzmann had just informed them that Erin had left almost twenty minutes ago, it wasn't like Erin to leave without saying goodbye or at least leave without her purse, something was wrong and Abby had a sinking feeling that holtzmann played a large part in it. Abby signaled to patty that they should go look for her when her phone vibrated on her pocket. 

 

Text from Erin: hey, sorry I went home without saying bye I was really tired I even forgot my purse could you just leave it at my desk in the fire station? Thanks xx" Abby read the text over and over and she wasn't fooled, this made her even more suspicious of her best friend but she decided to drop it for now at least they knew she was safe. 

___________

 

the next day Erin, surprisingly, was the last one to show up even with holtz walking like the living dead. None of them had drunk as many beers as holtzmann but they were all nursing slight hang overs. Instead of talking to Abby and thinking her for keeping her purse she just picked up a stack of papers claiming she was going to work from home and to call her if they needed her. She had not seen holtz yet and she didn't plan on seeing her until she was ready.  She quickly packed her things into her bag but wasn't quick enough 

 

"Hey hot stuff" holtzmann was wearing her signature smirk despite the bags under her eyes. She couldn't speak to holtz not after last night and opted to ignore the blonde instead packing her things a little more quickly and more forcibly than necessary. "Erin?" Nothing. "Did I do something wrong?" Erin scoffed at that but still refused to speak. "Seriously? What did I do?" 

" do you wanna know what you did Jillian? Huh? Do you really? Here I'll tell you. You sit here and flirt with me all freaking day making me fall harder and harder and.. And the night I plan on acting on my feelings you fuck some girl in the bathroom of my favorite bar! I can't ever go back to that bar now holtzman and then to make things even worse you come in here hung over practically the walking dead and still have the audacity to flirt with me! Fuck you." Erin rose her voice loud enough to make holtzmann flinch and hold her head groaning. She packed the last of her papers and stormed out of the firehouse leaving a shell shocked holtzmann and a gaping abby behind calling over her shoulder. 

" I won't be back I'll email my work to Abby." And she was gone. Holtzmann's mouth was gaping as was abby's, Abby knew of Erin's crush but had no idea it was this bad. Patty walked in a few minutes later. 

"What did I miss?" 


	2. don't die on me hotstuff

Abby was worried about Erin, nobody has heard from her in four days other than the two emails she sent regarding her findings, Abby had filled patty into what happened screening with the historian that the only one who could fix this was holtzmann, who hasn't come out of her room sense Erin's outburst.   
______  
"Holtz open up! You have three seconds before I have patty knock down the door" any listened for a few seconds hearing scrambling around and a few curses before the door opened to a frazzled blonde.   
"Do you need something? Is there a bust?"   
"Um yes hu-" Abby saw the same girl from the bar hiding under a thin sheet that didn't do much to cover. "Seriously holtzmann?" Abby shook her head. "Unbelievable hurry up Erin's already suited." Holtz's eyes widened at the mention of Erin and quickly retreated back to her room.   
"You have to get the hell out and Don't let them see you." Holtz there a shirt and sweatpants at the girl before suiting up in her pack grabbing her latest inventions. She slid down the pole and forced a smirk on her face   
"Let's rock and roll"   
___________

Turns out the call was just a few ghosts haunting an old long forgotten hospital.   
"Kay we split up me and Erin, patty and holtz" Abby took Erin's arm and pulled her down a twisting hallway.   
"Its nice to see you er,"   
"I'm sorry Abby I promise I'll be around more, I just couldn't stand holtzmann for a while it still stings." Abby shot Erin a sympathetic smile and opened a door to a room.  
______ 

"Here ghosty ghosty " holtz cackled carelessly kicking on doors while patty shook her head amused at the blonde's antics. A blue woman looked around 20 floated out from the ceiling none to happy. Holtz aimed her proton gun while patty opened the trap.   
They wrestled the ghost in without to much trouble, patty had just closed the trap when the heard a loud scream followed by a crash. Patty looked at holtz who was already running towards the sound. 

As they grew closer they could hear muffled sobbing, holtz kicked open the last door keeping them from Erin and Abby and screamed at the sight and holtzmann didn't get scared easily but what she saw caused her to nearly have a heart attack right there.

Erin was laying in a bunch of rubble seemingly barely awake while Abby cried trying too stop the bleeding coming from Erin's chest and head. The blonde rushed to Erin's side yelling at patty to call the ambulance, she applied pressure to Erin's head and kept the woman talking so she would fall asleep.   
"Erin my love you gotta look at me okay?" Erin's eyes lazily rolled to meet holtzmann's. "Good girl, okay can you talk?"   
"Yeah.." Came the raspy reply.   
"Good, good can you tell me what happened?" Erin's eyes started drooping. "No no Erin you can't go to sleep okay? You've gotta stay awake hot stuff."   
"It hurts.." Holtzmann's heart broke for the girl.   
"I know but you have to focus on me."   
"Holtz? Am" coughing. "Am I going to die?"   
"No, no no not on my watch hot stuff."   
"The ambulance is on their way hang in there gilbert" patty worriedly watched holtz struggle to keep Erin awake.   
"Holtz I gotta..." She went into a coughing fit. "I gotta tell you something before I die."   
"You're not going to die listen there are the sirens, you're going to be okay!" They heard the sirens become louder and louder, holtzmann has never been more thankful that they're on the first floor in her entire life.   
_______  
In the ambulance Erin had slipped into unconsciousness but the nurse had assured holtz and Abby that she was okay. Patty had stayed back and cleaned up their equipment saying she would visit later on. Abby had relaxed at hearing Erin was okay but stayed close to her, holtz held onto her hand refusing to move only when necessary. 

Both girls head snapped up hearing Erin's heart monitor give a long shrill beep.


	3. not an update

I'm actually really stuck on this chapter I've got at least six different versions, so maybe it'll be a little after Christmas I'll be writing short oneshots to help my writers block so there's that I'm truly sorry to those who are following up on this.


	4. recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update before new years two more ahead

Erin had flat lined twice, once in the ambulance and once in her hospital room. They had stabled her and gave her the appropriate medicine and checked her vitals only addressing holtz and Abby to tell them if anything happens call them.

Holtz paced back and fourth across the room, her hair was falling from her bun from running g her fingers through it so much, what had Erin wanted to tell her? Was Erin going to die? Not on her watch.  She noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and watched Erin slowly open her eyes only to close them from the bright hospital lights. She reached her arm out her eyes still closed, she didn't know what she was reaching for she just wanted contact she knew she wasn't alone by the soft snores coming from Abby and the sound of footsteps coming from holtz, almost immediately her hand made contact with holtzmann. 

"Holtzy?" 

"Yeah hot stuff?" Erin finally opened her eyes, meeting the concerned blue ones staring back at her, the eyes she had fallen for months ago. 

"My head hurts.." 

"I'll bet, you took quite a hit" 

"My chest hurts too.." 

"Yeah..you landed on a pipe.." Holtz looked away for a moment to wipe her eyes "I'm sorry...I could've gotten there faster...I should've paired with you.." 

"Holtz...its not your fault, I didn't see the ghost come at me." Erin moved over in the bed careful not to jostle the iv or the heart monitor wires. "Cuddle me?" Holtz reluctantly climbed onto the bed wrapping her arms loosely around Erin. 

 

________

 

"Holtzy wake up" patty lightly shook the blonde. 

"Hmm? I'm up." She tried to roll over but quickly stopped when she was met with another body, her eyes popped wide open and she glanced at the body realizing it was only Erin.

"What time is it?" 

"3:16" 

"Am?"

"Yes, I just came to tell you that Abby and I were going to get food, do ypu want anything?" 

"At three in the morning?" 

"The doctors are kicking us out, you're aloud to stay because Erin won't release you, we've tried." Holtz then noticed how Erin gripped her waist, her heart swelled within her. 

"No, I'm good patty, bring me coffee later though okay?" 

"No problem baby, goodnight holtzy." 

"Night patty" holtz yawned and re closed her eyes drifting back to sleep. 

_______

Erin began to shake and tremble in her sleep, reliving the accident. She shot up with a scream and immediately regretting it when pain flared throughout her chest.  Holtz had woken up during Erin's nightmare and was muttering things into Erin's ear, calming the older woman. 

"Hey, hey you're okay Erin" Erin didn't respond she just layed there clinging to holtzmann. Just when holtz had thought she had fallen asleep Erin whispered gently, hoping holtz didn't hear her.

"I love you." Holtz waited for Erin to fall completely asleep whispering her name a few times to be sure.

"I love you too gilbert." She placed a kiss against the woman's head. "I always will." Unknown to holtzmann, Erin was awake and heard the admission loud and clear forming a little plan in her head. 


	5. the visit

Its been weeks since Erin had been discharged, the were celebrating a bust down at their favorite bar having a blast well, except for erin. She's starring off into space reliving the night holtzmann had her date, whatever her name was, even though holtzmann was sitting next to her laughing at Abby's joke she couldn't help but feel pain in her chest, she use to love it here but now all she could think about was holtz and that girl, how it was disgusting that they were practically fucking on the dance floor, how the girl was one of holtz's friends with benefits, how she was forced to see the girl every other night since Erin had recovered, how that girl wasn't her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face, her eyes landed on holtzmann who was looking concerned.   
"Earth to Erin" Erin forced a smile easily, something she found herself doing a lot.   
"Erin to Earth what's up" holtz shook her head laughing, Erin wasn't sure why her line wasn't funny.   
"Want another beer?"   
"Um no thank you holtz, I think I'm going to head home anyways" Erin began to gather her things when holtz layer a hand on her shoulder   
"Walk you home?" Erin wasn't sure why but anger bubbled inside of her, she could see the pity behind holtz's blue eyes and she hated it, it's all she ever saw anymore pity. Holtz didn't flirt with her anymore not since that night in the hospital, she was always out with a different girl each night she felt...replaced. She shrugged the blonde's hand away and quickly made a bee-line to the exit not seeing the hurt look cross holtz face.  
___  
True to Erin's word she didn't come back to the firehouse, only when there was a bust. She emailed her finding to Abby and rarely left her apartment she couldn't handle being around holtzman. Every night before bed she stared at the angry red scars contrasting against her skin she wondered briefly about plastic surgery but quickly wrote it off. She traced her hand lightly over the jagged scar just a few inches below her collorbone.   
She cried herself to sleep that night, one of the many nights spent like this.   
____  
Erin awoke to a rustling in the kitchen, she panicked and grabbed the closest thing to her, a candle, and stalked quietly into the kitchen she noticed it was just Abby and relaxed lowering the candle. Abby turned just in time to see her.  
"Were you going to hit me with....a candle?" She started cackling wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh my god thats some funny shit"   
"What are you doing here?!" Erin pouted crossing her arms.   
"I am under strict orders to 'drag your tall ass' out of the apartment." Erin thought for a moment there are a few people who called her that, she furrowed her brow it couldn't be..her eyes widened and her face practically glowed like a Christmas tree.   
"Is it beca??" Abby looked shocked, how did she guess so fast? Abby's face only excited Erin further she quickly shot of to her room to get dressed.   
____  
Beca was one of the few famy members that she got along with, beca was her younger cousin on her fathers side being roughly ten years apart from each other. Beca and her sister were the only ones to believe her when she said she saw a ghost, beca and Stacie both beluved her and stood up for her whenever she was picked on, often times beca would help her skip therapy and they would go hang out in a park. Beca was barely 5'2 while her twin sister was around 5'8 they were the only ones who really loved Erin.   
"I'm ready!" Erin called out as she walked into the living room.  
"Let's go you know how irritated she gets when your late" Abby hailed a cab and off they were, unknownst to Erin beca wasn't visiting on a happy occasion.


	6. to stay or not to stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when holtz gets her ass handed to her?

"Beca!" Erin ran and jumped up, holtz and patty winced expecting both girls to fall to the ground but surprisingly the tiny brunette caught the taller woman.  
"Erin! Still tall as fuck" beca grunted softly setting the woman down.  
"Still short as ever" beca punched Erin's arm and holtz raised a brow watching the two closely, she had no idea who this tiny pip squeak was but obviously Erin was comfortable with her, maybe too comfortable. "I can't believe your really here! Last time I saw you, well you didn't grow but its still been awhile."  
"Always with the short jokes eh?" Beca's face sobered and she carefully studied Erin's face, she had dark bags and despite her easy going smile beca could tell something was up with the older girl. "Actually Er I have good and bad news, which would you like first?"  
"Hmm good then bad," Erin was still grinning thinking that beca's news couldn't be that bad, boy was she wrong.  
"Well, Aubrey's finally pregnant third times a charm." Erin's grin grew wider and she threw her arms around the shorter girls shoulders.  
"That's amazing becs!"  
"Okay here's the bad news, actually you should probably sit down.." Beca lightly pushed Erin into a spinning chair behind patty's desk. "So um, Stacie is sick...like really sick...like um cancer sick.." Beca's voice choked up slightly and she looked up to the ceiling blinking back tears, "Erin I want you to come home.." Holtz was trying hard not to ease drop but her head shot up at hearing "come home", holtz stared at erin trying to read her emotions but her face was blank,   
" you can't just take Erin away, she has a family here! She's actually loved here." Holtz had heard stories of Erin's parents and the long tortuous years of therapy, she glared at the short alt girl.   
"Really? That's funny because Erin has been locked in her apartment for nearly a month and only Yates and tolan have actually checked on her, from what I can tell you're the reason she's locked in her apartment," beca took three steps closer than the blonde noting she was only a few inches shorter than her. "You see, Erin's family consists of me, both of my sisters, my wife, my child, Yates and tolan. I've listened to Erin cry every night over you and that's not what family does." Beca walked towards Erin gripping her arm lightly, pulling her towards the front door, "oh and get your head out of your ass it not a hat."   
Patty and Abby's jaws hit the floor, who knew pipsqueak had that much sass in her, well Abby did but she never thought the brunette would go that far, then again holtz kind of deserved it. 

Erin and beca arrived at beca's hotel room, Erin had spoken but a few words to the cab driver. She quietly sat on the edge of the queen sized bed watching as beca leaned against the door.  
"I'm sorry about what I said to Blondie."   
"Holtzmann"  
"Right...holtzmann, I shouldn't have said all of that but..I Dont regret it."  
"I'm glad you did, most of that was true anyways, thank you becs.." Erin pulled the younger girl into a hug.   
"Aubrey should be home soon, you guys van fawn over whatever girly shit you do when we visit."  
"Its called shopping becs and somebody has to do it since it won't be you." Erin was glad for the change in atmosphere, she just wanted to relax in beca's company she had missed the shorter girl, but she couldn't stop thinking about Stacie, Stacie had been with her through everything and she needed Erin, 'that's it' Erin thought, 'I'm going home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry its so short but I've been busy lately with frikin doctors and shit I'm like 65% sure they just like me but I haven't had the chance to upload anything for a bit and I'm truly sorry, also my sister is setting me up a tumble so yay?


End file.
